Nervous
by IsoluvTwilight04
Summary: This occurs after Breaking Dawn and Bella is nervous. "Well it's your first time-since you became a vampire..." Stephenie Meyer owns theses characters. I just picked up where she left off!


**This is my first fanfiction and I am really nervous about posting. **

**The idea came to me one day during my Friday studyhall. I quickly grabbed my pencil and some paper and I began to write. I passed the paper off to my editor, mp91 (I owe you so much, this story would not have occured without you! Thanks again!!!!!) From, there it was tweaked into the story that it is today.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**This story takes place after Breaking Dawn and it is approximatly six years later. The rest is explained in the story. **

**BPOV**

"This is- this is really weird," I mumbled. "I have no idea why I'm nervous."

"It's your first time-well not really your first-but it is your first time since you became a vampire." Edward responded, trying to comfort me. I exhaled slowly and buried my face in my hands. I knew that I shouldn't be as nervous as I was, but I just couldn't help it. High school the first time was not an incredible experience. Don't get me wrong, when I was with Edward high school was… bearable. But all the sunny days and the classes I had alone were far from pleasurable

The Cullens and I had just moved to Alaska over the summer. It was hard to believe that we had left Forks after so many years there. Now it's late August and the temperature is only grazing the mid-forty's for a daily high. Luckily, as a vampire I don't feel this cold weather, but as a human I would have considered this a frozen hell.

I felt long fingers wrap around my wrists and a gentle tug as Edward pulled my hands away from my eyes. I glanced up into his golden eyes and felt a wave of calmness spread over me. If I could still blush, my cheeks would have been scarlet.

"How do you do this over and over again? High school the first go around was only bearable because that's when I met you." A smile spread across my face as I thought about our classes together in high school, especially Biology with Mr. Banner. Edward smiled my crooked smile and enveloped me into his arms.

"Yes, I'll admit, the repetitive days of high school are tiring; I remember once describing it as purgatory, but I had Alice and Jasper go ahead and arrange all of our classes together so I can be there for you every step of the way during your second trip through high school. And if you feel that you can't handle it, I will be there."

"Can't handle it?" I asked, cocking my head to the left side. I slowly started to realize why Edward and I had been hunting so frequently. I realized he wanted to make sure I was more than ready to act human around their tempting blood. Oh my, gosh, maybe he thinks I'm not ready. What if I exposed us for what we truly are? All it would take is one moment for me to succumb to my thirst, and all would be lost. All of it would be my fault.

"What are you thinking?" he asked staring into my gold eyes, the same gold as his own. I placed my hands on either side of his chiseled face and closed my eyes. I pushed out my shield; the elastic recoil seemed like nothing after six years of practice. I imagined myself succumbing to my thirst and killing an innocent person, exposing who I am and who my family is. I turned my face away from him in shame as I released his face.

"What _if_ I lost control-even for a moment? I don't want to do something I am going to regret for the rest of my existence. What if," I swallowed the large lump in my throat, "what if I killed someone?" I shuddered at the thought of taking someone's life-a life that had goals and dreams and family and love. I stared at the wall as I spoke my thoughts-the thoughts I had just shown him. I felt so…weak. Not even a moment passed before I felt his arms slide around my waist and his lips against my neck.

"I would never let that happen. Ever," he swore to me as I slowly turned around so that I could face him. His eyes filled with concern and confidence.

"How?"

He looked deep into my eyes and replied, "Alice will be watching very closely and I will be constantly watching her thoughts. And I will be there if you need me. Though I doubt you will need me." He chuckled softly."You have unbelievable control Bella; it still surprises Carlisle and me." He smirked again and cupped my face, running his thumb across my cheekbone. "I truly believe that you will be perfect," he whispered, "and I will not leave your side. That is a promise." I smiled as I stretched to reach his perfect soft lips that seemed to mold to mine as I kissed him with earnest.

"I know you will keep that promise." I smiled up at him feeling better and put my hands on his chest. "Don't move," I whispered into his ear as I quickly pushed him back on the bed behind him. I seductively smiled at him as he raised his eyebrow up suggestively. I quickly pounced on top of him, straddling his lap.

"I thought you would want to call Jacob and check on Reneesme." He asked, in between my kisses.

"She'll be fine, she's with the dog."

I thought of my daughter who was now living with Charlie back in Forks. I knew Charlie loved having Reneesme with him. She would be safe with the police chief as her grandfather and guardian and Jacob with the rest of pack watching over her.  
"Now, Edward, stop worrying about everyone else and distract me until Alice comes home, you know she will want to dress me up for my first day of school tomorrow." I said quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

He was more than happy to oblige.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review!!!! All reviews will help me as I write my next fanfiction that I hope to post sometime in late March. Again thanks for reading and a big thanks to mp91! **


End file.
